Características
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: ."Você já tem muitas características marcantes. Mesmo sem considerar esse cheiro que chega muito antes de você por aí". *KibaTenTen. Oneshot.*


_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e cia pertencem ao tio Kishimoto. Porém, o enredo da fic me pertence... Bom, melhor do que nada, né...

_**N/A:**_ Cara, nunca pensei que minha primeira fic hétero de Naruto (se é que algum dia ia fazer uma) fosse ser logo com um casal incomum o.o' Mas me pediram esse _Kiba x Tenten_ em uma outra fic, só que não encaixava muito bem... uu' Aí eu tive uma idéia e fiz essa oneshot! 8D

So, aqui está, Tsunade Uzumaki. Tardei, mas não falhei ;3

* * *

**Características**

Kiba jogou-se no chão, cansado. Akamaru deitou-se fielmente ao seu lado, igualmente cansado da sessão de treino. O sol começava a descer no céu azul, devia ser umas cinco horas. Fechou os olhos, pensando em descansar só uns minutos... Só uns minutos...

Quando abriu novamente os olhos, o sol já estava se pondo, vermelho, no horizonte. O céu manchado de vários tons de laranja e roxo.

- Caramba! – exclamou, levantando-se de súbito. – Akamaru! – chamou, notando que o cão não estava mais ali com ele.

Estranho. Akamaru dificilmente saía por aí sem ele, não sem avisar. Não obstante, talvez ele tivesse tentado avisar, sem sucesso. Kiba tinha a impressão de que dormira como uma pedra.

Saiu andando, farejando o ar em busca do companheiro canino. Estava perto, muito perto. Podia sentir-lhe o cheiro entre dezenas de outros. Árvores, terra, flores, suor... E um que não conseguiu identificar de imediato. Embora tivesse certeza que já o sentira antes.

Então os latidos de Akamaru preencheram-lhe a audição, interrompendo seus pensamentos. E lá estava o cachorro, recebendo afagos de uma garota.

"_Muito esperto..."_

Certo. Conhecia aquela garota, era do time do Gai-sensei. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos e pele bronzeada. E um nome perfeito para um panda.

- Tenten?

- Hey! – ela exclamou. – Sabia que conhecia esse cachorro... – constatou pensativa, acompanhando com o olhar Akamaru ir alegremente até o dono.

- Ehh. Esse esperto aqui resolveu passear um pouco. – ele passou a mão na cabeça de Akamaru, distraído.

- Hmm. – ela o fitou de forma perscrutadora. – Kiba, huh?

Ele piscou surpreso. Tinham se esbarrado por aí tão poucas vezes que não esperava que ela lembrasse de seu nome.

- Você também lembra o meu... – ela comentou, dando de ombros.

Ora, ela lia pensamentos por acaso?

- Eu não leio pensamentos, se é nisso que está pensando. – Tenten sorriu despreocupada. – Mas você fez uma careta tão surpresa que só podia estar estranhando o fato de eu lembrar do seu nome. E agora está fazendo de novo...

Kiba balançou a cabeça, se recompondo. Ela estava quase o deixando constrangido. Quase. Retrucou:

- Não é todo dia que se encontra alguém com nome de panda. Assim não dá pra esquecer.

Ela estreitou os olhos castanhos.

- Não é todo mundo que fede cachorro também, Kiba. – disse, dando a entender que era por isso que lembrava do nome dele.

Kiba sorriu de lado, os caninos afiados à mostra.

- Cada um com suas características marcantes.

Tenten o analisou de cima a baixo por um instante. Então começou a juntar as armas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

- Você já tem muitas características marcantes. Mesmo sem considerar esse cheiro que chega muito antes de você por aí.

Ele franziu o cenho, confuso. O que ela queria dizer? Era algum tipo de elogio e crítica misturados?

Akamaru latiu. A garota estava indo embora antes que formulasse alguma coisa para dizer.

- Boa noite, pra vocês!

* * *

Entre missões e treinamentos, levou mais de uma semana para esbarrar com ela de novo. Não que ele estivesse ansiando por isso. Apenas ficara curioso com a história das características marcantes.

- Hey, _Menino-Cão_! – ela saudou, estava enxaguando o rosto no rio e por isso o aceno que fez com a mão respingou água nele.

- _Panda_! – devolveu, ignorando os pingos e se aproximando com Akamaru.

Tenten meramente arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Treinando muito, Akamaru? – ela perguntou, assim que o cão foi até ela agitando o rabo alegremente.

- Sempre. – Kiba respondeu por ele, sorrindo divertido. – O mesmo quanto a você pelo jeito. Sinto o cheiro do seu suor. – Também sentia o outro cheiro característico e indefinível dela, mas essa parte guardou pra si mesmo.

- Muito gentil. – retrucou, irônica, apanhando uma _kunai_ e apontando para ele. – Quer treinar, garotinho?

- "Garotinho"? – Kiba fez uma posição defensiva. – Quantos anos você tem a mais que eu? Uns dez, por acaso?

- É claro que não. Mas isso não importa, mesmo que fosse mais nova você continuaria sendo um garotinho. – ela se moveu agilmente. – Porque, – apareceu atrás de Kiba, encostando a _kunai_ no pescoço dele. – é como dizem, garotos demoram muito mais para amadurecer.

Kiba poderia ter se livrado dela, acertado-a talvez, se ela não tivesse sussurrado as palavras bem em seu ouvido. Aquilo o desconcertou por um segundo.

Aquele segundo de hesitação foi suficiente para que Tenten o empurrasse rio adentro.

- Arr! Caramba! – ele exclamou, emergindo irritado.

A _kunoichi_ dava risada e Akamaru latia – parecendo mais divertido do que preocupado com o dono, para frustração deste.

- Você é doida?!

- Hahah. – Tenten notou a expressão mal humorada dele e resumiu o riso para um meio sorriso. – Garotos são mesmo muito imaturos...

- O que isso tem a ver? – ele quis saber, ainda dentro do rio.

- Você ficou bravinho só porque fiz isso!

- Você me jogou no rio!

- Nós estávamos "lutando" perto do rio. Era de se esperar que algo assim poderia acontecer.

- Hmph. Sei. Queria ver você ficar feliz se estivesse no meu lugar!

- Provavelmente não.

- Imatura, então!

- Sou mulher, posso mudar de humor.

- ...

Kiba finalmente saiu da água, sacudindo a cabeça. Isso fez Tenten voltar a rir.

- Ihh... Agora vai ficar fedendo cachorro molhado!

- Por culpa de quem?!

- Hahah.

Kiba tirou a blusa e a torceu para tirar o excesso de água.

- Você encarnou mesmo com meu cheiro, né?

- Como eu poderia evitar? Dá pra saber que você está perto rapidinho por causa dele...

- Faz parte. – ele deu de ombros. – Meu clã inteiro lida com cães. O cheiro é uma conseqüência natural.

- É. Definitivamente uma constante em você...

- Tá incomodada, _Panda_?!

Tenten sorriu.

- Não. Relaxa. É uma característica... Peculiar.

De novo. Ela estava falando de suas características mais uma vez.

- Uma vez você deu a entender que tenho outras. Marcantes.

Ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Quais são, na sua opinião?

- Hmm... – Tenten franziu levemente o cenho, pensativa. – Essas... – disse, aproximando-se até encostar e deslizar um dedo na face úmida dele. – Marcas vermelhas, por exemplo.

Não durou mais do que uns segundos, mas Kiba enrubesceu ligeiramente com o contato inesperado.

- Ehh, imaginei... – resmungou, recompondo-se. – O que mais?

- Tem todo esse ar selvagem e... – interrompeu-se, notando que anoitecia. – Uh, tenho que ir, _Menino-Cão_!

- Hey! Espera aí!

Mas ela já tinha sumido rapidamente.

* * *

- Ahn... Kiba-kun?

Ele ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la, mas continuou sentado sob a árvore, acariciando distraidamente Akamaru ao seu lado.

- Oe, Hinata!

- Tudo bem? – ela indagou, abaixando-se ao lado dele. – V-você estava tão... T-tão distante no treino q-que...

- Não há porque se preocupar! – exclamou, sorrindo amplamente. – Só ando meio pensativo ultimamente... Estranho, não? Hehe.

- Ah. N-não, não! – ela sorriu timidamente, levantando-se. – Então vou te deixar em paz, Kiba-kun.

- Hey, Hinata?

- _H-hai_?

- Você acha... – ele coçou a cabeça, não muito à vontade. – Acha que tenho um cheiro muito ruim?

- Ahn? – Hinata piscou, confusa. – Você tem o mesmo cheiro do Akamaru... N-não é ruim.

- Certo. – disse, lembrando que ela estava no mesmo que time que ele há tanto tempo que, certamente, já tinha se acostumado. – Valeu, Hinata! – sorriu e levantou rápido, chamando Akamaru.

Fez um aceno para Hinata e saiu caminhando agilmente antes que ela fizesse qualquer pergunta. Embora provavelmente ela não fosse fazer mesmo.

Respirou fundo quando chegou na cidade e imediatamente _aquele_ cheiro o invadiu. Sabia que, se tivesse prestando atenção, teria captado-o muito antes. Afinal, seu olfato funcionava perfeitamente mesmo que muitos quilômetros os separassem.

_Ela_ não estava muito distante. E daí? Ela era só uma garota espertinha, que gostava de zombar dele. Por sua vez, Akamaru devia ter simpatizado bastante com ela, pois estava indo diretamente para a direção de onde sentia aquele cheiro indefinido dela.

- Tsc. Akamaru!

Resolvendo acreditar que não tinha opção, Kiba seguiu atrás dele. Notou como o cheiro dela tinha algo diferente. Geralmente tinha suor e terra misturados, mas dessa vez não. Era um aroma adocicado. Algum tipo de perfume, provavelmente.

- Hey, _Menino-Cão_! Akamaru!

Lá estava ela, na ponte. Ele piscou várias vezes. Era ela mesma? Tenten usava um vestido leve e seus cabelos caíam pelas costas em ondas castanhas.

- Panda?!

- O nome é Tenten, na verdade.

Kiba ignorou a informação.

- Que diferença! Tá bonita assim, hein!

- Ah. Obrigada por insinuar que normalmente estou feia. – ela sorriu falsamente.

- Huh? – Kiba ficou confuso por um instante. – Não! É que estou acostumado com aquele seu penteado de sempre e as roupas de treino, mas quis dizer que ficou bem assim também! – esclareceu, sem graça.

- Hahah. – Tenten deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro dele. – Eu entendi, só estou te atazanando.

- Hmph. Pra variar.

Ela riu de novo.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, novamente, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Acho que seu namorado vai gostar.

Tenten arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Quem?

- Ué, o Neji, não?

- Ele não é meu namorado. De onde tirou isso?

- Sei lá. Só uma hipótese. – Kiba desviou o olhar para Akamaru, que tinha se deitado perto deles. – Vocês parecem _tão _próximos e...

- Por sermos companheiros de time? – ela sorriu. – Então devo supor que você e a Hinata...?

Kiba voltou a olhar para ela, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, não! É só que...

- Neji é meu amigo, e só.

- Hmm... – sabia que não era da conta dele, mas mesmo assim não resistiu: - Então, pra quem você se produziu assim? O Lee?

Tenten revirou os olhos cor de chocolate.

- Não! Às vezes nós, garotas, gostamos de nos produzir pra nós mesmas. Pra nos sentirmos mais bonitas. – ela abanou a mão para ele. – Sim, até mesmo eu, que em geral não ligo pra essas coisas de maquiagem e tal, passo por isso uma vez ou outra.

- Hmm.

- Satisfiz sua curiosidade?

- Hmph. Valeu. – disse, emburrado, olhando bem para os cabelos dela. – Meio estranho te ver assim. Aquele seu penteado é uma de suas características marcantes...

- É, imagino. – ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. – E por que sempre acabamos falando de características?

- Sei lá. Você quem começou.

- Acho que foi você, hein.

Kiba ia retrucar, mas notou que ela estava cheirando a mão que usara para lhe dar aqueles tapinhas.

- Não me diga que está checando se ficou com cheiro de cachorro?!

- Só curiosidade...

Ele rosnou.

- Ora! E não é que é mesmo um cachorro?

- O quê?! Apesar de tudo eu não sou um cachorro! – exclamou, não exatamente ofendido já que adorava cães. Mas não era _literalmente_ um cão.

Tenten fez um gesto vago com a cabeça, na direção de Akamaru.

- Às vezes tenho minhas dúvidas... Já te vi se sacudir como um, rosnar, e obviamente você cheira como um. – falou, claramente se divertindo. – Se começar a latir nem vou estranhar.

Kiba rosnou de novo, automaticamente.

- Hahah

- Hmph. – ele sorriu de lado. – Toma cuidado que posso acabar te mordendo então.

- Por que faria isso? Sou tão boazinha com você... – e colocou a mão na cabeça dele, afagando-lhe os cabelos escuros. – Hahah

Ela estava realmente o tratando como a um cão? Certo. Kiba sorriu para si mesmo, sarcástico.

- Não tenho uma cauda para balançar de tanta alegria...

- O que é uma pena... – Tenten constatou, ainda com a mão na cabeça dele.

- Hn. Tudo bem, cães não tem só esse jeito de demonstrar alegria. – Kiba inclinou-se e deu uma lambida no canto dos lábios dela.

- ...

Legal. Agora tinha um par de olhos castanhos meio arregalados fitando-o. Por que tinha feito aquilo mesmo?

- Tsc. – fez a _kunoichi_, ruborizada, segurando-o pela gola da blusa.

Akamaru latiu.

- OK. Foi mal! – exclamou, já fechando os olhos à espera de uma porrada.

- Tá. – ela disse, soltando-o.

- Tá? – estranhou, abrindo um dos olhos.

- É. Garotos são mesmo muito imaturos... – falou baixinho e olhou para a expressão confusa do outro. – Agora aprenda uns truques, _Menino-Cão_! – Tenten novamente o puxou, dessa vez até encostar os lábios nos dele.

Aí Kiba ficou realmente confuso. Entretanto, nem tentou entender. Preferiu abraçar o corpo da garota e entreabrir os lábios dela – para mostrar o que podia fazer com a língua, além de lamber. Agora sim bem perto daquele cheiro típico dela.

Akamaru, por sua vez, voltou a deitar, escondendo os olhos com as patas.

Tenten afastou um pouco o rosto do dele, pensativa.

- O que foi? – Kiba perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Se for o cheiro, pode ir se acostumando. Vai acabar pegando em você mesmo...

- É, eu sei. – Tenten encolheu os ombros, sorrindo. – Isso que é característica marcante. Marca até os outros...

**Owari**

* * *

_**N/A:**_ OK, eu admito: Não sei escrever com casais hétero ÇÇ Só tinha escrito uma vez até hoje e era uma fic de tragédia... uu'

Enfim, a Tenten e o Kiba não são personagens que vivem juntos por aí e talz, então achei que não ia colar se eles de repente saíssem declarando amor um ao outro... e.e' Por isso deixei assim... 8D

E gostei de trabalhar com o Kiba, vou ver se escrevo mais com ele ;D Estou desconfiando que quase ninguém vai ler uu' Mas quem ler deixa uma review, onegai? '-'


End file.
